Girls Like Girls
by Lilly NightFall
Summary: Bree is of sick boys. Maybe she's got it wrong, maybe it's the girl she wants. Rated T because... I don't know anymore. More characters than listed.
1. Chapter 1

**Girls Like Girls**

 **I notice there are lots of Chase and Adam gay stories, so I thought why not a Bree lesbian story? I know it's a little off, since Bree is a stereotypical, boy-crazed teenager. But just bare with me!**

 **Got this idea after listening to 'Girls like girls' by Hayley Kiyoko (which is also in this story).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats: Elite force, Gravity falls or this song.**

 **If you don't like, don't read!**

Bree's POV

Stupid boys.

Josh just dumped me. Another one gone. It's almost like I'm just made to keep boys away. But at least a got a new friend cause of it.

Flashback...

Me and Josh were at his house binge watching Gravity falls. We were having a good time when he catches me off guard.

"Hey, can we talk?" He says.

"Sure, what about?" I say pausing the TV.

"Umm... I'm not sure how to say this..." Josh mumbles.

"Just say it, it's okay"

"Look your bionic. I'm a person..."

"Hey I'm a person too." I say getting offended.

"Yeah. I'm trying to say this isn't working"

"Josh, are you breaking up with me." I ask in total shock.

"Yeah I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me. And lots of other cheesy stuff."

"Fine. Bye. I never liked you anyway."

I throw his necklace at his chest. The one he gave me on our first date and I always wear. I walk angrily outside and see a girl in a very low top that showed her pink push up bra and black bootie shorts.

I turn invisible, before she sees me and creep up to the door. The girl walks up to the door and knocks. A few seconds later, Josh opens up and hugs her.

"Is that bionic freaky girl gone?"

"Yeah, babe. Now we can have fun." Josh snickers.

She smiles and he grabs her hand and they run off inside.

I turn visible as they close the door. Josh was cheating on me? How could he? I refused to cry though. I used my super speed to go back to the penthouse. I walk in on Chase, Oliver and Kaz watching a movie.

"I'm telling you that alien is going to eat the zombie." Kaz says to Oliver.

"No the zombies gonna win because they know how to use weapons." Oliver says back.

"This is all stupid." Chase says, obviously annoyed at this whole thing.

I roll my eyes and go upstairs. I see Skylar on her phone in our room. I love her, but I just wanna be alone right now.

I go back downstairs. I see Oliver and Kaz staring intensely at the TV, while Chase looks annoyed. He sees me leaving.

"Hey, Bree. How was your date?"

I don't say anything.

"Hey, you okay"

"Fine." I say as a slam the door behind me.

I super speed to a local ice cream shop. You know, one of those that's not a known brand and doesn't has proper decor and air conditioner.

I get a triple chocolate with extra chocolate because chocolate. **(AN: Haha, say that 10 times fast!)**

I sit by myself and slowly eat my ice cream. No one's really there for a while with was nice for a change. Ever since we got exposed as bionic, I've never really had any alone time.

Then a young girl, about my age comes in. She orders ice cream and sits waiting for them to make it. She looks at me. I get a better look at her.

She has light lavender hair, that's just below her shoulders. She's wearing a pink swoop neck with a green army jacket a some ripped light skinny jeans.

She must see me looking cause she wa walks over to say hi.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Excuse me, but you seem sad. Are you okay"

"No, but I will be. I just got dumped by my boyfriend."

She got kinda sad when I said that.

"Oh, well that's unfortunate."

"I have one small triple chocolate with extra chocolate for Amanda." The waiter calls.

"That's my cue, well good luck."

She's so cute.. well as far as strange girls go.

I smile.

End of Flashback...

 **Liked it? Hated it? Who cares, you read it and that makes me happy! ; )**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I apologize for any typos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girls Like Girls Chapter 2**

Chase's POV

I felt bad about what happened. So after Kaz, Oliver and I finish the movie, I wait up for her. She ends up coming back around 1:00 in the morning. I had fallen asleep when I heard the door open.

"Chase? What are you doing up?" Bree asks, walking over to the couch.

"I was waiting for you." I say, sitting up.

"Why?"

"You seemed upset. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah... I'm fine." She says as she plays with a strand of her hair.

"Bree, your a horrible liar. What's wrong?"

I adjust so she can sit next to me.

She takes a deep breath before saying "Josh was cheating on me"

"What? I knew he was bad news, Bree. I'm gonna get Spike on that little-"

"No it's fine. We're done. I'm over it. Please don't make this a big deal."

"Ok..."

This was weird, considering that the last time a guy dumped her, vandalized his locker. But she didn't get in trouble because at the time, Perry was black mailing Mr. Davenport and couldn't be mad at us.

"Goodnight Chase"

Then she goes up stairs to bed.

-Time Skip to the next day-

Bree's POV

I wake up and I'm wondering if all that even happened. Maybe it was just a nightmare? Or maybe a daymare? Is that even a word, I don't know.

I get dressed in some sweats. It's Saturday, so I can stay home and do nothing if I want to.

I head downstairs to everyone making sandwiches.

"And the princess is alive." Mr. Davenport teases, gesturing to me like I'm the queen of England."Where were you last night?"

"Nothing." I say, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"You came home at 1:00, so it was obviously not 'nothing'."

Okay, not a daymare.

"Chase, you told." I ask him angrily. He looks up from his sandwich.

"I had to. I didn't plan on it, but you were still asleep hours after you usually get up. So I said you stayed up really late last night, so you were probably gonna sleep late."

"Wait hours? What time is it?"

"Uhh..." He looks at his watch. "1:50"

I silently cussed.

"So what were you doing last night, young lady?"

"I already said, nothing."

"She was probably out with her stupid boyfriend, Josh." Kaz cuts in.

I look down. Chase flinches.

"You were out with Josh? WHAT DID YOU DO!" He didn't like Josh ether.

"Nothing bad I swear." I try to assure him.

"If it's nothing bad, then why can't you tell me?"

I scream. "Can't you just trust me?" I storm out the room and go upstairs.

I throw myself on Skylar's bed. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm being such a doll today. Do you hear my sarcasm? I leave my head dangling off the bed for a few minutes. Then I finally get up. I look out the window. Still 110 stories up. I smirked. I had an idea.

I close the door. I put my phone and 20 bucks in my pocket. I open the window as big as I can. I climb out on the window and on to a ledge, using my wall sticking to not fall. I'm careful not to look down and i move over so I'm parallel to a nearby building. I jump on the roof, leaving a little dent, and go down the roof exit. Turns out it was a office building, so I take the elevator all the way down. I walk out, trying to blend in as best I can.

I speed walk out the building and down the street and into the ice cream shop.

 **OMG! Will Amanda be there? What's gonna happen? I don't know. (Jk, I do know. Hehe!)**

 **Well, your reading this, that means you read the chapter. So thank you because I know I'm not the best writer, is why I always write this disclaimer:**

 **I apologize for any typos.**


End file.
